She Poisons Your Mind
by girleater
Summary: On the outside, it all looked so innocent. -A Tale of Two Sisters-


_She Poisons Your Mind_

Summary: On the outside, it all looks so innocent. -A Tale of Two Sisters-

Rating: T

Genre: Drama/Horror

Disclaimer: I do not own "A Tale of Two Sisters."

A/N: My aunt gave me the idea for this fic. Seriously, my mom and her should totally write fanfiction. Anyway, this story explores the idea that Eun-ju was poisoning Su-mi and Su-yeon's mother. It's a plausible idea, because if you watch the deleted scenes on the special edition DVD, and listen to the commentary, Kim Ji-woon says that the mother was poisoned. It is mentioned more explicitly in the deleted scenes, however. Was it hinted in the commentary? I think it was. Anyway, please enjoy the fic. (By the way, Su-mi and Su-yeon attend boarding schools. M'kay?) (Yes, I made up the mother's name. It was never said in the movie, so. If it was, and I missed it, then please tell me.)

_She Poisons Your Mind, _

_A fanfiction by StylishEvil _

**I**

When things were silent, he knew better than to break it. When she got out of bed immediately, he knew better than to stop her. However, one night, he didn't want her to leave.

"Eun-ju," Mu-hyun said, as Eun-ju threw the wrinkled sheets off her. "What?" "You don't have to go," he said. "Yes, I do. I have to go attend to your wife." Mu-hyun didn't know how to respond. He was

taken aback. Not because of her venomous tone of voice, but because she had the audacity to mention his wife when he was in bed with another woman.

He decided to protest again, "Eun-ju," it was in vain, "I have to go." Without so much as a glance, Eun-

ju left Mu-hyun alone. He sighed, and began dressing. He knew he shouldn't have stopped her from leaving, but he was in love with her. But it was wrong to love her, he had a wife, and two daughters.

But, for a brief moment, when he was with her, he would lose himself and not care about anything but her.

Eun-ju walked quietly into her patient's room, her heart pounding. "Yoon-jiin,"

Eun-ju said, placing a hand on Yoon-jiin's shoulder. "Here, your medicine." She said,

handing her a glass of water and two pills. Yoon-jiin took the pills obediently, saying nothing to her nurse. Eun-ju said nothing, either, rather, she took the glass of water from Yoon-jiin's hands, and promptly left the room.

She walked down the halls of her patient's home quickly, aching to crawl into her bed and sleep. "Eun-ju," it was Mu-hyun, "what?" Eun-ju turned around. "Su-mi and Su-yeon are coming home tomorrow."

"Yes, I know. You told me that this morning. You also told me that you have to go away for a few days

tomorrow." "Will you be alright?" Mu-hyun asked, placing a hand on Eun-ju's shoulder. "Yes, I'll be fine. Good night."

Eun-ju slept soundly that night, surprisingly, considering her anxiousness. Su-mi and Su-yeon. Mu-hyun and Yoon-jiin's daughters. They were coming home. Eun-ju wondered if she would be able to handle their presence. Of course, it wasn't a matter of, "can I do it," it was a matter of, "I _have _to do it."

She was laying awake in bed, feeling inappropriately lazy. She didn't want to get up and put up with Yoon-jiin. But, she knew that she had to. Feeling defeated, Eun-ju forced herself out of bed.

"Morning, Yoon-jiin." Eun-ju greeted her patient. Lately, Yoon-jiin had taken to ignoring Eun-jum

leading Eun-ju to believe that Yoon-jiin knew, or suspected that her and Mu-hyun were "intimate."

Regardless, Eun-ju sat down with Yoon-jiin, and ate breakfast with her, as they waited for the arrival of Su-mi and Su-yeon.

**II**

When Su-mi and Su-yeon finally arrived, it was late in the afternoon, and Eun-ju was preparing dinner

while Yoon-jiin napped in her room. Eun-ju wanted to remain oblivious to their presence for as long as

she could. Su-yeon also followed Su-yeon's lead, so if Su-mi was uninterested in speaking with Eun-ju, then Su-yeon wouldn't care about speaking to her either. Unfortunately, Su-mi was interested in Eun-ju. She walked into the kitchen, with Su-yeon by her side. "Where's mom?" Su-mi asked. "She's in her

room asleep." Eun-ju responded, while she stared fixedly at her task. Why did she feel so uncomfortable around Su-mi? Why did her head pound? Why did her heart race?

Then it hit her.

What is Su-mi knew? What if Yoon-jiin knew about her and Mu-hyun, and then relayed the

information onto Su-mi? It was possible, right? She was so upset at the notion, that she nearly cut

herself with a knife. "Damn it." She mumbled. Her eyes were blurring. What if Su-mi knew? She had to know.

Why else would Eun-ju feel so uncomfortable? Whatever the reason, Eun-ju was sure that Yoon-jiin and Su-mi knew her dirty little secret.

The dinner that Eun-ju prepared was eaten grudgingly. The table was silent, and everyone, (excluding

Eun-ju, of course) hardly touched their food. Eun-ju decided to break the unbearable silence. "So, Su-mi, Su-yeon, how was school this year?" "Fine." Su-mi said, answering for both her, and her sister.

Yoon-jiin appeared to be tired of the silence, too, because she broke it again. "Girls, please, go upstairs." Su-mi and Su-yeon did so, leaving Eun-ju and Yoon-jiin alone.

Yoon-jiin directed her attention to Eun-ju. "What?" "Don't play innocent with me, Eun-ju." "I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Yoon-jiin was quickly reaching indignation. "You're sleeping with Mu-hyun!"

Eun-ju was right. Yoon-jiin knew. And so did Su-mi. Yoon-jiin was just waiting for Mu-hyun to leave so that she could confront Eun-ju.

Eun-ju paced franticly around her room, unable to sit still, relax, or even think straight. She wanted to get rid of Yoon-jiin, she wanted to have Mu-hyun.......she knew how to do it.....but it wouldn't be easy.

"Oh, God." Eun-ju moaned, while watching the poison seep into the pill, while watching the beautifully evil metamorphosis take place in front of her. She couldn't control herself, she was in a flurry of emotion, negative, hateful, _evil _emotions.

And poor, poor Yoon-jiin was going to be the recipient of those emotions.

**III**

Yoon-jiin didn't know what exactly was in the pills she was swallowing. She didn't know what kind of medical ingredients were used to make them, or if there was a deadly chemical that was somehow

mixed in with a pure concoction. Regardless, she took them. She swallowed them, and she digested

them. Eun-ju watched her do it. She _cherished _the sight, the sight of Yoon-jiin putting the pills in her mouth, and swallowing the poison.

While Eun-ju watched the sequence play out, Su-mi walked in. "Morning, Su-mi." Yoon-jiim greeted.

Eun-ju's blood ran cold. She couldn't speak. Su-mi. She repeated the girl's name in her head, unable to

speak it. Su-mi completely ignored Eun-ju. She didn't even look at her. Eun-ju felt a small ping of anger at this. Su-mi knew. That was painfully evident. God, why was she so upset by Su-mi ignoring her?

Eun-ju needed to get her thoughts in order.

She wanted Su-mi to "attack."

_But why? _

_Why do I want her to? _

_Why do I want that?_

_Why do I crave that situation?_

In a whirlwind of reckless, misdirected rage, Eun-ju abused the one person that Su-mi would never expect.

Su-yeon.

**IV**

Su-mi rescued Su-yeon from the darkness of her wardrobe. She was crying, and shaking, and pouring the events that transpired between her and Eun-ju to Su-mi in between sobs. Su-mi couldn't completely believe what she was hearing. Nevertheless, she believed Su-yeon.

Eun-ju had gotten what she wanted. Su-mi was going to attack.

"What did you do to her?" Su-mi hissed in Eun-ju's ear. "What do mean?" Eun-ju said, not daring to turn around and lock eyes with the fifteen-year-old. "You locked her in the wardrobe, didn't you?" "I don't know what you're talking about." "Yes, you do."

Eun-ju could only imagine the things that Su-mi wanted to call her. The awful things that she wanted to hiss in her ear. The seemingly harmless curses that wanted desperately to slide off Su-mi's tongue.

Eun-ju turned around. "I didn't lock her in the the wardrobe." Su-mi's eyes were ablaze. "Stay out of our lives," Su-mi spat.

Eun-ju couldn't take anymore. In an instant, her palm had made violent contact with Su-mi's cheek. Su-mi didn't speak. Rather, she walked away, in order to tend to her sister.

Eun-ju was breathing hard, and struggling to take in a breath. She knew that she had ruined every

chance of her ever being with Mu-hyun. She allowed her emotions to get in the way. Now, everything was ruined.

_~You might regret this someday~_

**FIN**

A/N: What did you think? Read and review, people, read and review. :)


End file.
